


Come Fly With Me

by Ukthxbye



Series: drabbles and prompts [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Airports, Canon-Typical Violence, Comedy, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, It's For a Case, One Shot, POV Molly Hooper, Romantic Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock is a Brat, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukthxbye/pseuds/Ukthxbye
Summary: Sherlock surprises Molly in more than one way at Heathrow.





	Come Fly With Me

* * *

 

The air was cool and still in Heathrow on an unassuming and moderately busy Wednesday. Kiosks sitting half used and desk staff laughing to their co-workers when unoccupied with passenger questions checking luggage. Others stared out the wall of window to a gray but dry day.

 

Molly Hooper stepped up to an empty touchscreen kiosk, pulling her carryon beside her and out of the way. Fingers working fast and concentrated. Once the boarding pass printed, she grabbed it. Turning, looking at the pass she bumped into the chest of a man.

 

“Oh God I’m sorry…” she started, a look of horror on her face for a moment but as she lifted her chin her eyes saw before her Sherlock Holmes, giving her a grin. She shot him a look, her brow furrowed

 

“Thought I would come say goodbye,” his voice low and clear.

 

She sighed, putting her free hand on his chest, “You scared me, could have let me know you were coming.”

 

Sherlock feigned a hurt look, “And here I believed you were the romantic sort, into unexpected gestures--”

 

She cut him off with a quick peck on his lips, “Don’t start. Now let’s get out of the way so you can give me a proper goodbye, I am already running late” she breathed out huskily against his lips still close to hers as she grabbed his hand and the handle of her bag. Going around another couple paused in the path, she tugged at him to go to one side but he pulled back to another spot, in view of security and near the postbox wall.

 

In flash, he was in front of her. He pivoted and leaned his back against the wall near the post box, his hands on her backside drawing her hips to his, his grip scandalously low by her standards of allowable public affection and what she thought were his. _Well, I learned something new about him for once_ , she mused to herself.

 

His eyes went slant as he leaned in and delivered a deeper kiss than she expected. But she realized how much she was going to miss him, a short trip as it was to Mexico for a conference. Images of the passion the night before flooded her mind and she couldn’t help the tiny moan she let out. But that, and his fingers digging into her arse hidden by the bottom of her coat thankfully shocked her enough to allow her space to regain her sense.   

 

“Sherlock,” she giggled nervously, biting her lip at him and looking out the corner of her eye to see if they drew any attention. “This is the middle of Heathrow.”

 

He chuckled softly, searching her face before casting a quick eye at the security area and moving his hands up to her waist. He continued to hold her tight to him.

 

“You could still come with you know. I am sure there is a flight later or tomorrow.” she murmured looking down at his chest, playing with a button on his shirt. _Those workouts have made them tight again,_ she mused to herself.

 

He leaned back in, humming near her ear, “ Yearning for it as I may, one case requires resolution.”

 

She breathed in deep through her nose with eyes closed to feel control over her senses again.

 

 _He is being so sweet and romantic, maybe I should leave more often,_ she mused.

 

“Yes… well, I should--” she said attempting to pull back from him, her hands on his arms but she felt him resist.

 

“Will AeroMexico passenger Margaret Hooper please proceed to security and to Gate 6,” a pleasant female voice came on the overhead intercom.

 

He tightened his grip on her waist and she gave him a look of confusion.

 

“They won’t leave with you without calling you to security and the gate at least three times, trust me,” he assured, ignoring her half-hearted attempt to break their embrace.

 

“Spoken like someone who has experienced this personally,” she said with a cocked eyebrow.

 

A sheepish shrug was his response, drawing her in close once more and taking her lips with his.

 

 _You gotta stop letting him do this now_ , she spiritlessly attempted to remind herself.

 

But his lips, warm and his hand distracted her in the most delightful way.

 

“Passenger Margaret Hooper, please proceed through security and to gate 6.” The same voice now sterner.

 

Molly opened her eyes and spied his watching the security area.

 

“Sherlock I really need to --” she began but yelped as his hands slid under her jumper to her bare skin, tracing her spine.

 

She put her hands down to his side, digging her nails into his ribs, hunting for any pressure point to get him to stop but he remained still.

 

 _Is this a game? God, what is he on about,_ she wondered but decided it best to ask him point blank.

 

“Sherlock, what the hell are you doing? I have to go and you know, you should have come with me if you couldn’t keep your hands off me--” she rambled through her gritted teeth, irritated as his eyes stayed on the security line. His eyes dropped to her face with one more press at his ribs and again, his lips were on hers. Near bruising this kiss, open and ardent, her breath was knocked from lungs.

 

An audible sigh over the intercom, “Will passenger Hooper stop snogging Sherlock Holmes and go through security and to gate 6 if she wants to fly out today?”

 

With that finished, Sherlock released her lips his head snapping up, grinning at the security line in the most peculiar way.  With a quick shift and turn, she found herself back to the wall. He released her completely and she stood mouth a gap at the scene playing out before her. A short man in a grey suit sprinting and sliding to get away from security yelling. He made it out of the area and dodged one guard who leapt at him only to find Sherlock in his path and an arm to his throat. Knocked back to the officer on his heels, Sherlock gave a smug wave of his hand at him and laughed.

 

Pivoting on his heels, he adjusted his suit jacket as he smirked at a shocked Molly. She felt anger creep up the back of her neck as he strolled forward to her. His face fell as he approached.

 

She closed the gap between them, delivering a strong and audible smack on his chest with her palm.

 

His turn for a shocked look, “What is that for?” he grunted, rubbing his chest.

 

“You were using me for a bloody case again...how dare you.”

 

Her chest rose and fell with heavy breathing and tears threatened at the corner of her eyes. “You-You could have just told me or-or Oh for God’s sake just not done--

 

“Molly, please.”

 

His voice soft and begging as he attempted to grab her hands, which she batted away.

Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed they were drawing an audience. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her voice back.

 

“We will discuss this when I get home, “ she gritted out, eyes still closed.

 

“How about on the plane?” he whispered as he leaned down at her ear.

 

She cracked an eye open and spied coming into focus before her a boarding pass with his name on it. He dropped his hand to his side and put the other on her cheek and she let him, still trying to work out what he was saying

 

“My case is done now, so I thought a holiday with my Molly might be in order,” he smiled softly, as he looked to his left, motioning to a man who began rolling a small bag and walking toward them.

 

Molly cut her eyes to the man and to Sherlock and to security and back.

 

“But how…” she mumbled.

 

“Dear brother just made sure my information hit the system…” he cocked his head to the side, “...now.”

 

Same woman’s voice, weariness hanging off each word, “Security is open again, if passenger Margaret Hooper….,” a pause and a barely audible “bloody hell” said away from the mic, “and William Holmes could please proceed through security and to Gate 6, the plane would like to take off.”

 

Taking the rolling case with a nod to the man who strolled away, Sherlock reached for Molly’s hand and she gave it without argument.

 

Waiting in the short line, she leaned back into him. “You really do need to tell me in the future, romantic gestures and otherwise.”

 

She felt his laugh stifling in his chest against her shoulders and finally, the happiness of the moment spread to her as well.

 

“And ruin the surprise? Oh Margaret Hooper, my Molly, where’s the fun in that?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song but supplied by Mouse9
> 
> Heathrow description is actually pretty accurate. 
> 
> inspired by a request for a Friends airport scene on tumblr but I am not a Friends fan. But an airport scene came to me.


End file.
